


She Couldn't Breathe

by stilinskiloveslydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Stydia, Stydia fluff, stydia angst, stydia family, stydia headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskiloveslydia/pseuds/stilinskiloveslydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Stydia! Stiles is a deputy and Lydia is a professor. They have a beautiful daughter, Claudia. One night Lydia gets a call that changes everything, something happened to Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Couldn't Breathe

The shrill ring of Lydia’s phone woke her up. She groaned and sat up. She looked to her right, expecting to see her husband, but he wasn’t there. Must be working an extra shift, she thought. She quickly turned her attention to her phone, hoping to silence the ringing before it woke her one-year-old daughter. She grabbed the phone off her nightstand, and saw the contact name “Sheriff’s Station” across the screen. It was probably Stiles calling from the desk to explain why he wasn’t home yet. She slid her thumb across the screen and brought the phone to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Mrs. Stilinski?” an official voice asked. Her breath caught in her throat.

“This is she” she answered, voice trembling. There was only one reason someone from the Sheriff Station would call…calling her Mrs. Stilinski…

“This is Deputy Smith, I regret to inform you that your husband Deputy Stilinski was involved in a shooting. He is currently in route to the hospital, I am very sorry. We can arrange transportation for you if needed,” the Deputy said. Lydia couldn’t breathe.

“Mrs. Stilinski? Are you alright?”

“”F-fine, thank you” she managed, quickly hanging up. This could not be happening. They had survived a kanima, an alpha pack, a darach, assassins, insane chimeras and dread doctors, yet something as simple as a day on the job was what brought him down. She thought about calling his father, but she knew the Sheriff Station would have already let him know, he was still the Sheriff he was just off duty.

She shot up out of her bed and grabbed clothes; leggings, a tank top, and a sweater. She threw her hair up into a ponytail and slipped on the toms that were by the bed. Next she ran into Claudia’s room, hating herself for waking up the sleeping child but knew it had to be done. Claudia woke with a few whimpers, but was overall calm. Lydia grabbed her diaper bag, blanket, and binky, and rushed downstairs carrying the toddler in her shaking arms. She fumbled trying to grab the keys off the counter, cursing when she dropped them. When she finally had a firm grasp on them she jogged out the door and into the garage, quickly loading Claudia into their CRV.

She nervously glanced into the rearview mirror every few seconds, keeping her eyes on her daughter.

When she arrived at her destination she could have sworn she was moving so fast that she flew. She unbuckled Claudia and grabbed her things, moving quickly up the stairs to the porch of a familiar house. She rapped on the door, not caring that it was nearly midnight and young parents tended to go to sleep early, she needed them. She continued her knocking until a very flustered Scott McCall answered the door.

“Lydia? What the hell?! Ryder is sleeping!” he whispered accusingly.

“Yeah sorry about that, I need you to keep Claudia,” she said, moving to transfer the child to him. He took a step back.

“Woah woah, Lyds, what’s wrong?” he asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. She bit her lip and felt tears well in her eyes.

“Stiles…he’s been shot, I need to go to hospital,” she breathed. Scott’s eyes went wide and he quickly took the sleeping child from her mother.

“Lydia, let me get Kira okay? I’ll drive you to the hospital” he said, noting her shaking hands and uneven breaths. She just nodded quickly, wringing her hands together. Scott returned in a matter of minutes, donning an old sweatshirt. He grabbed the keys from her and led her to the car.

The pair drove in a fashion that would probably be considered illegal, but hey, there were no cops around. They soon arrived at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital and Lydia sprinted from the parking lot into the lobby.

Melissa McCall, who had been waiting for her in the lobby, met her. Lydia was impressed by her calm demeanor considering that it was her stepson who was in surgery.

“How bad is it?” she asked quickly, grabbing the hand that was held out to her. They started walking down the hall, Scott following close behind them.

“It could have been worse,” she whispered to her, continuing her swift pace. Lydia let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. They reached the waiting room of the ICU and stopped.

“Now, he’s still in surgery, but he should be out in an hour or two. You both can wait here, I’ll come get you when he’s out” she said, squeezing Lydia’s shoulder, and giving a knowing glance to her son.

Scott and Lydia sat and waited, just as they were told, for two hours. The Sheriff had arrived thirty minutes after they had. He gave Lydia a hug and made calls to the Station, wanting every single detail. Scott passed the time by playing games on his phone, and at one point called Kira to let her know what was going on. Lydia alternated between staring at the wall and talking with the numerous doctors that came to update her. She felt as though she barely breathed throughout the entire two hours. During his calls the Sheriff found out that Stiles had been fighting hand to hand with a man, who had tried to kidnap a small girl, while his partner was calling for back up. Stiles had gone in, not realizing that the man had a gun, and during the fight, was caught by surprise when he pulled it out. He had been shot in the chaos that followed as more officers showed up.

When Melissa finally came back, Lydia shot up out of her seat and was at her side in an instant. The Sheriff grabbed his wife’s hand as she updated them.

“Okay, he’s fine, he’s going to make a full recovery. He’s not going to wake up for a while, they needed to keep him sedated,” she informed them, as they passed through the door of the ICU, each with a family only badged pinned to their shirts.

When they reached the room, Lydia let out a small gasp. Her husband lay on pristine white sheets, a stark contrast to the dark bruises littering his body. They had him in only a pair of gray shorts, as his chest was too heavily bandaged for the gown. His lip was split open; he had stitches under his left eye on his cheekbone, and was sporting an impressive shiner. The heavy bandages on his chest covered what Lydia assumed was the gunshot wound.

These were all terrible and awful, but the thing that rattled her most was the tube sticking out of his throat. She had been informed that the bullet had nicked his left lung, causing it to collapse, which meant he needed a respirator to breathe, because he couldn’t do it on his own.

Fresh tears slid down her cheeks and the Sheriff pulled her into a gentle hug. Scott laid a hand on her back, patting awkwardly. After a few minutes she composed herself and dragged one of the chairs in the corner right next to the bed. She grabbed his hand, gently, avoiding the wires and IV. She then tucked her legs underneath herself, and settled in. She would not be leaving this room. Scott and the Sheriff followed suit, moving chairs closer to Stiles, preparing to settle in for the night.

They went six hours…Melissa joined them when her shift ended, Lydia talked to Kira about the situation and thanked her for watching Claudia, Malia called Scott to be briefed on the ordeal, and Liam brought them food. The Sheriff had gone with Melissa to get coffee at 8:00; Scott had run home to check on Claudia for Lydia. Around 8:30 in the morning Lydia was laying her head against Stiles’s hand on the mattress, drifting in and out of consciousness, when she heard a choking sound and felt the hand beneath her move. She jerked her head back and saw Stiles, eyes wide, with a hand on his throat, gagging. She hit the button to call the nurse, told them he was up, and quickly shifted her attention to her husband. She ran her fingers through his hair.

“Stiles, you’re okay. You’re in the hospital and you are hooked up to a respirator, they’re coming to take the tube out right now, just stay calm okay?” she said, smiling tightly at him, caressing his cheeks. She could feel him calm down as he made eye contact with her, his hand reaching up to touch the one on his cheek.

The nurse arrived less than two minutes later to remove the tube. It was an unpleasant affair, Stiles gagged and ended up vomiting what little content he had in his stomach into a plastic bin. Lydia stood a few feet away, waiting for the all clear. Once the nurse nodded at her and started to back out of the room she was right beside him, grabbing for his hand. His eyes were dazed as he looked at her. He closed them briefly and felt at his chest.

“What happened?” he asked, wincing as he began to feel all his injuries.

“You’re a big idiot and you got shot” Lydia said, trying for sarcasm, knowing that making light of the ordeal would help him. He chuckled slightly, gritting his teeth.

“Did they get him?” he asked, eyes still squeezed shut.

“Babe you need more pain killers, I’m going to call the nurse-“

“Did they?” he implored, grabbing weakly at her hand to stop her from calling.

“Yeah, you did good Stiles” she said, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. He smiled and let go of her hand, letting her call the nurse.

She came back and upped his dosage, warning that it would most likely make him sleep. Lydia thanked her and continued to stroke his hair.

Scott and Stilinski made it back in time to catch the tail end of his streak of consciousness, speaking to him for a few minutes before the medicine got the better of him and he began to fall asleep. As he dozed off he grabbed Lydia’s hand.

“I love you” he mumbled, eyes closed.

“I love you too” she said, smiling to herself.

Stiles was in the hospital for a week. During this week Lydia didn’t leave once, despite his protests. Scott and Kira had offered to keep Claudia for the entire time, which Lydia thanked them profusely for. Melissa and the Sheriff had taken her for a few days as well, bringing her in once a day to visit her father, who cooed and fawned over her the entire time.

He had a heartfelt talk with Scott, who had broken down at the prospect of losing his best friend and brother…they were closer than ever.

Stiles and Lydia had of course grown closer as well, Lydia refusing to leave, insisting that she oversee every aspect of his treatment. They had talked about him leaving the force, they were currently trying for another child and Lydia couldn’t stand the idea of raising their children without him. In the end they agreed that he would be more careful, and if anything like this ever happened again, he would find a different job.

After the week was up they went home, Lydia taking up the role of at home nurse, making sure he got his meds and ate enough. She drove him to physical therapy and ran errands while he was there.

They muddled through, just as they always had, and as they would continue to do. They were in it together, for better or worse.


End file.
